


Killed My Sister

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood, Character Death, Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Episode: s05e22 The Gift, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy had been right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killed My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Buffy Summers"

Buffy stared at the blood on her hands, her eyes unfocused, unwilling. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She had realized what was happening, what she would need to do, and had made her choice. She had climbed that tower fully knowing what needed to be done, and she had intended to do it.

She was tired, and sick of slaying, and it was her choice to give up her life to save Dawn. She had been going to do it.

But she had been too late. Glory had delayed her just that extra moment, or Spike hadn't delayed the demon long enough, or something. She was off by just that little amount, and Dawn had paid the price.

Her fear had been right. Buffy had killed her sister.


End file.
